


Stuck in a Secret with a Child At Risk

by Imaginative_Introvert



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 4x15, Secret Child, Secrets, The mention of Barry that we all wanted to see, missing moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginative_Introvert/pseuds/Imaginative_Introvert
Summary: In Arrow 4x15, Samantha Clayton mentions that Barry was the one that convinced her to go to Star City and talk to Oliver when William was kidnapped. This is that missing moment all Barry Allen fans wanted to see.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Joe West, Barry Allen & Oliver Queen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Stuck in a Secret with a Child At Risk

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction! I have many ideas so please let me know how I’m doing in the comments! I hope you enjoy!

Barry was running late. Yesterday was his day off, and he’s already two hours behind for his shift at the CCPD; Singh was going to kill him. Once he arrived, he hugged the wall as he slinked up to his lab, hoping to avoid Singh or Joe. 

“Allen!” Barry cursed softly. He was so close. He turned around with a sheepish smile,

“Captain,” he started. 

“Allen, are you aware that you are over two hours late?”

“Sir, I can explain.”

“Don’t. If you were here, you’d be aware that we have a kidnapping case on our hands. A nine year old boy was taken from his home yesterday. Get on it,” Singh commanded, slamming a file against Barry’s chest. Barry sighed, opening the file for a first glance, slowly climbing the staircase as he read. But then he stopped in his tracks. The paper read William Clayton. 

‘Oliver’s son,’ Barry realized, whipping around to hightail to Joe’s desk. 

“Joe!” He called, racing over to his adoptive father’s desk while reading the file as fast as he socially acceptably could. 

“Bar, what’s wrong?” Joe asked, taking Barry’s attention from William’s file, only for Barry to realize that Singh was standing right next to Joe.

“Uh, the file! Are the boy’s parents here?” Barry inquired, already knowing that the father would be absent. 

“The mother, Samantha Clayton, just arrived and is in an interview room, but the boy’s father has never been involved in his life,” Joe replied. Singh looked pleased that Barry was so ready to work on the case, but still suspicious of the urgency that was in the young CSI’s voice. 

“Okay. Can I talk to Ms.Clayton?” Before Joe could respond, Singh jumped in,

“Why is that necessary to your section of the case? You have access to all the notes with Ms.Clayton’s retelling.”

“I just really think that it’s important that I get the story straight from the source. I also want to explore the route of William’s father. If he wasn’t involved, maybe William was used as incentive in a political race or a vendetta...or something like that,” Barry rambled, trying to clue Joe in to the fact that Damien Dahrk definitely had something to do with William’s disappearance. 

“Allen, that was oddly specific. Are you aware of something that the CCPD is not?” Singh questioned. 

“No sir.”

“Alright; I’ll let Ms. Clayton know you’re coming to talk to her,” Singh said, glancing at Barry with confusion written on his face as he turned away from the father-son duo. 

“Bar, what was that about?” Joe asked. 

“William is Oliver’s son.”

“Wait. Are you telling me that Oliver has a secret child? How do you know?” Joe exclaimed. 

“Keep your voice down!” Barry whispered, “And Ollie and I found out when we fought Vandal Savage a few months ago.”

“He didn’t know?” Joe asked in surprise. 

“No. And I would bet money that Dahrk is the one behind this kidnapping.”

“Definitely. Are you going to talk to Oliver?”

“I’m going to encourage Samantha to first and then do some searching on my own. Once she talks to him, I’ll set up communication with Team Arrow,” Barry replied.

“Well good luck son, let me know how your talk with Samantha goes,” Joe said, clapping Barry on the shoulder before moving to talk to a fellow cop about a different case. Barry quickly gathered the strength he needed to face an upset mother on the way to the interrogation room used to house families of victims. Barry knocked and only proceeded when he heard a small voice tell him to come in. 

“Excuse me? Ms.Clayton? My name is Barry Allen. I’m a CSI here at CCPD and I want to talk to you about your son.”

“I already gave my statements to the police. Is there any news?” The petite woman questioned. 

“I’m sorry ma’am, as far as I know, there has been no leads or new evidence. However, that’s not why I’m here. I want to talk about William’s father.” Barry stated. 

“I already told the police; William’s father is not involved in his life,” Samantha exclaimed. 

“With all due respect Samantha, may I call you Samantha?” Barry waited for a head nod before continuing, “I really urge you to talk to Oliver. I believe he would want to know and help.”  
Samantha stared at him like he just grew another head,

“Excuse me?”

“My name is Barry Allen and I am a close friend of Oliver Queen who, if I’m not mistaken, is the father of your son.”

“I told him not to tell anyone!” Samantha cried. 

“In his defense, I figured it out on my own. I was with him in the coffee shop that day.”

“That doesn’t make it any better! And what could he do to help?” Samantha asked. 

“I think he could do a lot more than you give him credit for. I really think this news should come from you. I’m begging you to go to Star City and talk to him. I promise you I will do everything I can to help, but you need Oliver to know what’s going on.” Samantha sighed, the tears that she had been holding in for the duration of their meeting started to fall,

“You promise that he can help somehow?”

“I promise. Please talk to him; you won’t regret it,” Barry responded. 

“Okay. I’ll get the first train out,” Samantha whispered. 

“Actually, I have a friend that could help with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check my tumblr out @westallen-forever


End file.
